


Puppy Eyes

by dee_double_u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas and Sam are off working a vampire case, but Dean can't get Cas' blue puppy eyes out of his head long enough to focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is super short because I was testing the waters, but chapter two will be longer. I have a tumblr as well at write-the-sky.tumblr.com. Enjoy!

"Dean. Dean, stop,” Sam hissed, smacking his brother’s v-neck clad chest. “Focus.” It was like a dog smelling a bone, everytime that friggin’ guy stepped into view, Dean’s focus was just poof-gone.

 

Dean shook his head gently, looking at the book they were studying again. Only Sam knew that he was into Cas, and he tried to keep it that way, but sometimes it was so hard. He was so damned pretty…“Right,” Dean said finally, clearing his throat. “So we know that this blood sucker has hit three houses in the past three days. It seems like he’s on a pretty quick spree, hitting a house a day. Let’s try to look for a specific pattern…”

 

Cas wandered over, drinks in his hand. He’d managed to navigate the store quite well, he was rather proud of himself for it. “I have the drinks,” he announced proudly to the duo. Dean looked up, trying to hide the laughter in his eyes and mask them with seriousness.

 

"Thanks," Dean said gruffly, while Sam snorted and took his cup as well. "Great. Let’s roll." Dean climbed into the driver’s seat, Sam beside him, and Cas in the back. He turned the music a little loud, trying to drown out his own slightly confusing thoughts. On the one hand, he was Dean-Friggin’-Winchester. Why should he care if anyone thought him being with Cas was gross or stupid? He shouldn’t was the answer.

 

At the same time…he was never really comfortable liking guys and girls. He was always overly masculine, always the heart breaker and player. Would that change if he was with Cas? It was all too confusing, and Dean didn’t do confusing. Dean did simple.

 

"…Dean?" Cas piped up from the backseat, obviously distressed.

 

"What," he said, snapping out of his stupor.

 

"Dude, you passed the turn off to the hotel," Sam said, rolling his eyes. Dean did a very illegal U-turn, pulling onto the right road and looking over, shrugging a shoulder as if he was shrugging off both Sam’s nagging, but he was really shrugging off the thoughts he was having.

 

They pulled into the hotel parking lot, and Dean climbed out of the car. He tossed Sam his dufflebag, then shouldered his own. He knew Cas didn’t carry a bag-in fact, he really didn’t have anything but the suit and trenchcoat he wore. They really needed to find something else for him; then again, Cas wouldn’t look like Cas in anything but his blue tie and dingy shirt. Dean forced himself not to notice how the tie was a little darker than Cas’ sky blue eyes, or how he always looked interested in the world, even though he’d been here on Earth for a while now.

 

“‘m gonna go check in,” Dean muttered, pulling out his wallet and fishing out Derek Harris’ credit card-he wasn’t even real, he wouldn’t mind-and lumbered into the office.

Sam fished out a couple of small guns, watching Dean walk into the office, and sighed softly. He was so distracted lately, ever since…he glanced back at Cas, oblivious and looking at flowers. Sam couldn’t really blame Cas, he wasn’t even sure if Cas knew that Dean liked him like that. If he did, Cas gave no inclination of knowing. He just went on his merry way, to the point where Sam thought it was an act. When Dean came back out, Sam took his room key and ditched, not wanting to bask in the awkward that was Dean and Cas.

 

“Um, Cas,” Dean said gruffly, “c’mon.” Damn Sammy for leaving them alone, Dean thought, sighing a little bit. “Cas!” He barked, motioning. Maybe the more he acts like that, the less he’ll think about Cas’ sky blue eyes and dark hair…

Suddenly the dark hair was upon him, and Dean walked off quickly, wanting to but not bothering to check and see if Cas was behind him. This was going to be a long hunt.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a rude awakening when Cas figures out what's distracting him so much.

Dean tossed his bag on the bed, taking off his jacket and following suit. “I’m gonna take shower,” he says, not even bothering to give a second glance back. He shut the door, rubbing his face a little harshly. He had to drown out the blue eyes that were clouding his own. He stripped his shirt off, tossing it down by the toilet, followed by the rest of his clothes. Dean stepped into the shower, turning the water as hot as he could stand it, which was pretty damned hot, and just stood under the spray.

Cas looked at the bathroom, breathing out decidedly. “I’m going to go...relieve myself,” he stated, and Sam gave him a curious look. Angel didn’t need to pee. “Dean’s in there…” He said, waving a hand before shrugging and going back to digging through his bag.

Dean bobbed his head to the song is singing, soaping his chest. He heard the door open but assumed Sam was trying to find a closet, until he heard a gravely voice.

“Dean.”

He dropped his soap-which would have made him laugh, were it not for the awkward ass angels standing in the bathroom with him. “Um, Cas,” he said, clearing his throat. “Remember that personal space thing that you tend to not pay attention to? That includes bathrooms.”

“I’m aware of the privacy that being in a washroom grants you,” Cas said. “But I think we need to have a discussion.”

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. “This discussion can’t wait until I’m not naked?”

“No,” Cas replied. “Dean, earlier something distracted you from that turn. I have driven with you many a time, and not once has your sense of direction been derailed, let alone to miss an obvious turn.” He put his hands in the pocket of his coat. “You should know you are welcome to confide in me at any time. Especially since I do not sleep.”

Dean looked at the floor of the shower, biting back a sigh. “I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. But nothing is bothering me, I just missed a friggin’ turn. Happens all the time.” Never mind that he actually was distracted. “Thanks anyway.”

Cas tilted his head, looking at the shower curtain. “Pardon my intrusion, Dean. But...I think I know why you are distracted.”

This was it. Shit, he thought. Cas knew why he was watching him a lot, knew why he was always so nervous. He knew everything. Did he think about Dean too? It was all too much to handle. “Y-yeah?”

“I think-”

“Cas, Dean, hurry up with your little pow wow,” Sam said through the door. “We got something on our vampire.” Dean took the opportunity, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist quickly. He shut the shower off, stepping out and chuckling dryly. “Talk later,” he said in a chipper tone, walking out of the bathroom. “Whatcha got, Sammy?”

Sam blatantly ignored the look on both of their faces, instead turning his laptop. “Two dead today, just before we got here. We should probably wait until the local action dies down, but it’s definitely our kind of case.”

“What was the cause of death?” Dean asked, pulling the laptop up closer.

“Unknown until we read the reports later,” Sam answered. “They haven’t released any of the reports to the press, probably because of these.” He holds up the paper, showing a very faint, but visible, marks on the neck of the girl in the picture.

“Fangs,” Dean confirmed, rubbing his eyes. “Well, let’s explore the town, then do the damned thing.”

Um,” Cas interjected, and Dean barely glanced over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you put clothes on, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer him as he grabs his clothes and walks back into the bathroom. “And don’t follow me,” he calls, closing the door.

* * *

 

“Damn it!” Dean yelled, tossing his briefcase down. “Nothing, even after waiting until those local dingbats scoured everything. It’s like they actually did their job for once.”=

“Maybe we’ll find something later,” Sam rationalized, loosening his tie. Cas put his trench coat back on, nodding in agreement.

“Hopefully, because without something, we’re stuck in Nowhere, USA with a loose vampire and nothing to work with.” He walked back to the kitchenette, getting his keys and walking to the door. “I’m going after lunch,” he says, walking out to the car.

“Dean,” Cas calls, walking out to the car quickly.

“Cas, get out of my ass,” he says, then shakes his head quickly, regretting the decision. “What?”

“I just want to say...you’re not the only one upset by this,” Cas says, putting a hand on his arm. “I am too. Just wanted you to know that.” With that, he walks back into the hotel. Dean just stares after him, then climbed into the impala and started it with a roar. He drove off, sighing to himself. What was wrong with him? So what if Cas knew, he could deal with that. But it *bothered* him? Upset him was the word Cas used. Upset. So not only did he know, but he was upset by it. Great. Dean knew it was a stupid ass idea, stupid ass thoughts, and stupid ass feelings.

Thirty minutes later he came back with three bags from Burger King, sliding his keycard and walking in. “Lunch is ready,” he says, handing Sam and Cas a bag. Cas looked at the bag curiously. “Right, damn. Well, more for later.” He walked off, standing in the kitchen to eat, away from Cas and his thoughts.

Sam looked between the two of them, shaking his head and finishing his burger quickly. “I’m gonna go check out those coroner reports,” he said, getting up and grabbing his suit jacket. “Dean, stay here and wait for any news.” He walked out, shaking his head a little.They needed to work somethin’ out.

Dean narrowed his eyes, not even able to get in a word in as Sam just up and left. “Well,” he said, brushing off his hands. “Naptime.” He walks over, crashing on his bed and closing his eyes.

“Dean,” Cas said softly. “We should really talk to him.”

“Him, what?” Dean said, sitting up. “Talk to who about what?”

“Sam,” he says, sitting down on the bed. “I told you it was upsetting to me as well. His hair is very distracting, I’m sure it’s what blocked your view of the turn earlier.”

Dean looked up, a warm spread of relief flooding him. “Oh my god,” he said, letting out a chuckle. All this time, it was just Sam’s long, L’Oreal commercial hair. “Yeah, we should talk about it with him.”

“Good,” Cas said, nodding studiously. “I am glad we had this talk, Dean. I am going to listen to my angel radio, as you call it, outside where it’s quieter. He walked out of the hotel, and Dean had no trouble falling into his nap, the biggest burden he’d been carrying all day lifted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates: I've finally worked out a schedule! Puppy Eyes will be updating every Monday, if anything changes I'll be sure to add a reason in the chapter notes. Thanks so much for the encouragement!

Dean tightened his tie, looking at himself in the mirror and grinning slightly. He always looked like a rockstar in suits. So did Sammy, he noticed when Sam walked out of the bathroom. Must be a Winchester gene. He was feelin’ pretty good today, which was rare. His worry with Cas had been resolved, they were on their way to check out the vic’s reports on this vampire case, and he’d finally gotten his head on straight-

Until Cas walked around the corner, in a dark blue suit. If Dean thought he looked good in one, he had nothing on Cas. His usual baggy clothes seemed to hide the soft curve of his waist, his hips were hugged nicely by the waistband of the pants, and Dean kind of wanted to see what bulged where…

“Ready,” Sam said, then looked over. “Um, Cas, why are you wearing a suit?”

Cas smiled, taking a “tough” stance. “I am going with you as an investigator. I wish to help you find this creature, so I found a suit.” He straightened his jacket like he’d seen Dean do, looking so proud.

Sam gave him a soft look. “Look, Cas, it may not be the best idea for you to come, okay? You’re still wanted, okay? You might be a liability, and we can’t afford that when people are dying.” Sam looked genuinely pained at the disappointed look on Cas’ face. He looked at Dean, who stepped up.

“Cas, maybe you can help us by staying here and seeing if you can find-or hear-anything about vampire attacks? Or something that looks like one?”

“Yes,” Cas said, looking at his suit again. “Of course I can do that. Anything to help.” He smiled a little, taking off his jacket and sitting on the bed. Dean shared a look with Sam, but grabbed his keys and headed out to the car.

Dean got in the driver’s side, looking at Sam. “That was dirty,” he said, starting the car. “We coulda let him ride along, Sam.”

“Look, I just don’t want him getting distracted or distracting you.” The words left Sam’s mouth before he could stop them, and he physically bit his tongue. Shit.

“What’d you say?” Dean asked sharply, shutting the car off and looking over. “Distracting me? How in holy hell would he be a distraction to me?” Of course, Dean knew the reason perfectly, but it was a reason he had a hard time admitting to himself, let alone to anyone else. So for now he was just going to play it dumb.

Sam just gave Dean a look that he remembered Dean calling his “bitch face”. “Please, Dean. I see it everywhere. You stare at him, you pine, you tend to have a one track mind when it comes to Cas. I’m not…” He sighs. “I’m not upset, or offended, or anything like that. You like what you like, and you’re my brother. That won’t change. The only thing that worries me is if something were to happen to Cas-I’m just afraid you’d take off after.”

Dean had tried to tune Sam out, but everything was hitting way too close to home. The thing that made Dean rub his eyes was that Sam was right-he would. If something-God forbid-happened to Cas, then Dean’s personal mission would be to help Cas and gank whatever freak did it to him. He would drop everything to save Cas. It was too true to get mad at Sam over. “Okay,” he conceded. “For the record, I dunno what I like. I just know I like Cas, and that’s good enough for me right now.”

Sam smiled, shaking his head. “Everyone from here to Mars knows you like Cas, Dean. It wasn’t that hard to discern. Now drive.” Sam sat back, pulling out a notebook and writing out questions. Dean drove off, feeling a little better about his situation now that Sam knew.

When they got out of the lab, case file copy in hand, Sam opened it on the hood of the car. “Okay, so we know the usual MO applies here, he finds people who are alone, in a relatively hidden area and attacks them. The vics seem random, though. A teacher, a student at a different school, and now a three piece suit that worked at the bank.” He sighed. “The worst part is that there isn’t a lot of space between kills. It’s still at a day or two in between, which means he’s confident and moving fast. We gotta do something.”

Dean nodded, tossing a file. “Okay, let’s go look at the crime scenes, then tonight we’ll patrol other places that look like them to check for the sonofabitch.” He hit the top of the car, climbing into the driver’s seat. When Sam got in he drove off.

* * *

 

Cas had sat on the bed, in the same spot, since they left. He knew he should be looking, and listening, but he was still a little upset that Sam and Dean had not let him come investigating. He’d done it before, what was so different? Sam had been so adamant that Cas stay here...but Dean never said anything more than search and listen...he could do both outside the hotel, and help Dean more. He changed out of his suit into his normal clothes, then walked out of the hotel room. He’d be back before Sam and Dean, so they wouldn’t even know he went out on his own.

He teleported to an ally in town, and wandered the town, looking around and listening to thoughts until it started getting dark. He finally ended in the same ally, kneeling down and tying his shoe. The last thing he remembered was standing back up, pain the back of his head, and then blackness.

  
The vampire stood over Castiel’s body, a smirk on his face. “Let’s see what the Winchesters do with this information.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos and hits, oh my! Thank you soooo much!

Cas woke up, groggy and sore, in what looked like an abandoned shed. He shook his head, then, upon trying to lift his arms, realized he was tied to a chair. As his vision cleared he looked down, seeing a ring of holy fire, daringly close to his body. He sighed, head falling back.

“He’s awake,” a voice sing songed, and a figure walked over toward him. Cas squinted a little, and he saw someone stand in front of him.

“Who are you?” He said, voice steady even though he felt fear course through him because of the fire. “Why do you have me here?”

The vampire laughed, smirking. “You see,” he said, tilting his head, “I’m looking for a Winchester. Preferably two, but if we lose one, I’m sure turning in the other will do just fine. There’s a small group of demons with a bounty for a Winchester, and I aim to get me one. Word around the demon trap is that you run around with them, so I figured I’d grab you and get some info out of you.”

Cas swallowed, narrowing his eyes. “I will not tell you anything,” he replied. “Surely you know that, if you have all this information you claim to have.”

The vampire eyed Cas, raising an eyebrow. “I heard you could be a little...uncooperative,” he allowed, pulling out a shining silver blade. He walked toward Cas, looking over his body before making a slash on his arm. Cas cried out, breathing out hard. “That’s why I lifted this. You’d think a wanted angel like yourself would be more careful with their angel blade, Castiel. Some mean person could just up and take it from you, like I did. Now, if you don’t tell me where to find Dean or Sam Winchester, I will gut you like a winged fish.”

* * *

 

“Look, I think we should just call it a night,” Sam said with a groan, rubbing his eyes. “We’re not going to find anything, this place is clean.” He walked around the scene of the last killing for the third time, kicking at stones. “Let’s just go back to the motel.”

Dean sighed, kicking the dumpster. “Fine,” he said, walking back down the alley to the car. “This was the third bust tonight. Why do those townies need to clean up everything so well…”

Once they’d made it back to the motel, Dean walked in, taking off his jacket. “Cas, you here? Cas!” Dean paused, looking around. “Cas?” Sam was looking around too, and he shrugged. Dean walked over to the bedside table, rooting around until he sighed. “No ID badge.”

“Dean?” Sam turned around, holding up Cas’ trench coat. “He’s gone.”

Dean swallowed, getting his keys. “We need to find him, Sam.” Dean walked out, trying to swallow down the fear that was bubbling up. What if something happened to him? Dean didn’t even want to think about something happening to Cas like that. He could be banished, he could be dead, or worse. A million scenarios rushed through Dean’s mind. “Sam, you stay here in case he comes back.” He didn’t wait for Sam’s response, just climbing into the car and peeling out. He had no idea where to look, he realized. Didn’t Cas have that...mind thing? He didn’t know he would be able to hear Cas-hell, he didn’t even know how Cas could hear him.

He drove all through town, barely holding himself back from knocking down all the doors he found. Dean finally pulled over, hitting the steering wheel. “Cas?” He rasped, leaning his head back. “Cas, I don’t know if you can hear me...give me somethin’ to work the, buddy. I can’t...I can’t find you on my own.”

Cas wasn’t sure how long he’d been in that chair, covered in burns and cuts, but it felt like an eternity. The vampire had gone out feeding, and left Cas alone. He swallowed, the burns healing agonizingly slowly, but the cuts would take so much longer thanks to the angel blade. “Dean…” he breathed. Maybe something could make Dean hear him. He doubted it, he’d never shown anything like that before. But maybe…

_Dean._

The hunter sat upright, looking around. “C-Cas?”


End file.
